


Spontaneous

by technosaurus54



Series: It Started With a Straitjacket [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Geek & Sundry RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub/switch, M/M, apparently writing smut is addictive, consensual erotic choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technosaurus54/pseuds/technosaurus54
Summary: Liam is getting used to the idea of people knowing about him and Ivan.





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Written in present tense. Unbeta'd.

“So,” Taliesin says, they’re sitting on the studio couch with a pile of critter art from the mail. People will probably be arriving soon but for now they’re alone. “Ivan and you a thing now?” 

Liam blushes. Ivan had warned him, but it was still odd to have someone directly ask him. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Taliesin!”

“What?” he could always count on Taliesin’s honesty. “He comes by almost every week now. You light up when you see him. You aren’t making it difficult.” He smiles kindly. “Does it matter though? It’s just us.”

“No, you’re right.” He sighs. “It’s not a big deal at all.” It really isn’t. It just feels weird to admit it out loud so casually, as if it’s completely common to have so many romantic attachments. Because it might be for Taliesin, but Liam was still getting used to it.

Taliesin considers this.

“You’re worried that everyone will realize the exact nature of your relationship, aren’t you?” Taliesin looks him carefully in the eyes.

Yes, he’s absolutely right, he’s worried everyone notices that Liam’s palms get sweaty when Ivan sits close to him, that they can hear his heart pounding every time Ivan laughs a little deviously. But really there is no reason to be so concerned, or so Ivan tells him. He still has to check though.

“Which is…?” Liam prompts.

Taliesin shrugs. “Well, based on your personalities, he’s your Dom. But I dunno, you could have a wild streak in you and switch.” He smirks.

Liam lets go of his breath. “So it is noticeable.” Fantastic.

“Not really. I just know what to look for.” Taliesin assures him.

“Why were you looking in the first place!” Liam bats him teasingly.

“Because Ivan is smoking hot, that’s why,” he chuckles.

“No arguments there,” he shakes his head. So Taliesin knows. But it’s Taliesin. Of all the people to know it’s probably best it’s him. He knows he won’t judge him in the ways he fears the others would.

“And anyway, I get the vibe that this is your first round with a heavy player. And that’s always fun to watch,” he grins maniacally. “Even from a distance.”

“Well,” he sighs. It’s surprisingly a relief, he realizes. He’s been carrying this new, exciting part of him around secretly for several months. There was no precedent to discuss theses things with Amy besides in general terms, and there never seemed to be the right moment with Sam. Maybe it would feel good to get it off his chest?

“He definitely has introduced me to quite a lot. I have personal experience now with some of the stranger shit from your closet.”

“Oh?” Taliesin says, interest peaking. “Like what?”

“Well, last time he hung me from a bar. That was completely new.”

“Ooo, suspension,” his smile gets dangerously larger. “Did you like it?”

“I didn’t expect to, but it was exhilarating. We uh,” he looks down, feels his cheeks coloring. “It started with Madness,” he chuckles, a shameful thrill at admitting everything. “He fitted me for the straitjacket and…bondage is kinda my thing. The bastard could smell my excitement and decided to prey on it. And everything went from there.”

“So you were bound in a motherfucking straitjacket _whilst_ floating above the world?”

Liam nods sheepishly. Taliesin was bubbling with enthusiasm. It felt nice to talk about it, made it more real. Yes, he did in fact spend some time bound in a straitjacket, hung from a metal rig, desperate and naked and throbbing.

“Well I’m jealous,” Taliesin leans back, feigning a pout. “I haven’t been able to get out to a club in a long time.”

“What, Matt and Marisha don’t...”

“Eh. Sometimes. But nothing as exciting as being bound and helpless from several feet off the ground.” It was no secret that the three were quite comfortable with each other and it was common for Taliesin to go home with them. It was old news.

Liam swallows. “Yeah.”

“What’s Ivan like? I mean, he was just dripping power during both seasons of dread. It must be intense as fuck to surrender to him.”

“You have no idea,” Liam laughs, shaking his head. His looks up and catches Taliesin’s gaze. There’s a tension there that he wasn’t expecting. It occurs to Liam that they are rather close together on the couch. And now, after mentioning Ivan and how it feels to give in to him, to lean into that haze, that tranquility, even in passing,  he feels his eyes close, and then Taliesin’s lips are moving against his. He gets lost in their entropy, and when they pull apart it’s only because there is someone else watching them.

With a jolt Taliesin pulls back, clearing his throat and sputtering, caught in the moment, but Liam is simply frozen, his mouth slightly open, eyes fixed on Ivan.

“Don’t stop on my account. By all means, keep making out to the idea of me dominating you,” it’s unclear who exactly he’s talking to, because he’s not looking directly at them, just between them, and he gestures with his index finger when it’s obvious they are too stunned to move.

Liam moves towards Taliesin, who is breathing hard, leaning back on both his hands, unsure what to do in this situation, so caught off guard.

“Go on,” Ivan instructs Liam, his voice deepening. And Liam doesn’t want to say no, can’t bring himself to disobey despite his nervousness. He feels tingling in his stomach, the rush of something new and dangerous.

It is most decidedly not a good idea to make out on the talks set. But this only adds to the thrill, and soon Taliesin is participating just as eagerly as he is, groaning and grasping urgently at his shirt.

“So pretty,” Ivan purrs, his chin resting on his steepled fingers, studying them. “Would you like to see what I’ve taught him Taliesin?” And Taliesin smirks, just barely catching his breath.

Liam’s eyes are still closed until he feels hands on his shoulders, pulling him back against the arm rest, his head falling back into Ivan’s chest.

“It’s safe, treasure. We’re alone,” Ivan’s eyes are dark, fiercely demanding Liam’s submission. It wasn’t Thursday, he had not been expecting to see Ivan today; their date night was next week. His sudden appearance, as if the universe had heard his confession and delivered it through the ether to Ivan, his master, unbalanced him enough that his hesitancy was slowly drifting away.

Ivan smirks, leans down and caresses Liam’s barred neck, cupping his hand around the girth of it, and Taliesin gasps.

Suddenly Ivan presses down, high above his Adam’s apple, putting specific pressure with his fingers against the sides of his neck and the effect is immediate. He melts into the couch, whining loudly, gasping, struggling to keep his eyes open, upon the imposing shadow above him.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Taliesin whispers.

After several long seconds, Ivan lets go and Liam convulses, gulping down air, the taut line of his body exposing the effects choking had on him.

Ivan pets him, grinning smugly.

“Did you enjoy that treasure?”

Liam nods, feels the room spin slightly, but not enough. He wants more.

“Again, again please."

Ivan steps around the couch, pushes Liam forward so he can sit behind him. Liam leans against him, half between his legs and half in Taliesin’s lap. Ivan guides Liam’s head so Ivan can look over his shoulder, directly at Taliesin, who is transfixed.

And he’s choked again.

“Responsive isn’t he?” Taliesin nods mutely. “How quickly he sinks down. He’s a natural.” He pets Liam tenderly as he catches his breath, prepares to choke him again. “You know, this is the first time I’ve chocked him,” this causes Taliesin to pause, grasping at as much focus as he can manage, the words are heavy. “He trusts me that much. Knows I won’t push him unless he wants me to. And he’s so fresh, so new. There’s so much still to try.”

“Wow,” Taliesin gasps out.

Liam reaches out, paws at Taliesin's knee, uncoordinated and desperate. “Come here.”

Taliesin looks up at Ivan for permission. 

“You heard him kitten,” Taliesin's breath hitches, surprised at the name. “You strike me as a kitten. Taste him, he wants you.”

Liam nods repetitively, sighs contently when he’s pulled forward into Taliesin’s lap. Ivan is still petting him, stroking up and down his back rhythmically. And Liam realizes he’s being shared. The thought is filthy, arousing, delicious.

Kissing Taliesin is nothing like kissing Ivan. He isn’t firm and unyielding. He’s soft, and responsive, panting and moaning, almost pleading, like Liam is, but with an almost manic energy vibrating under his skin.

“Good boy,” Ivan growls, and it sinks into both of them.

Emboldened, Taliesin pushes Liam’s head to the side, starts kissing his neck, his hand anchoring in Liam’s hair. The air is warm, the studio filled with the sound of heavy breathing. Liam can’t believe he’s being kissed by _Taliesin_ , nibbled on and licked and teased.

Ivan catches Taliesin’s gaze, holds it, bores into him. It’s been so long since he’s played with such an enigmatic individual. And he knows Ivan, he isn’t a stranger wearing leather and an expression meant to intimidate. He exudes control, simply embodies it. The true kind of power. Despite his better judgment, he wants to submit, right now, wants to be laid bare and come undone.

But now is not the time. People would be arriving soon. A few calculated moves however, there was no harm in that.

Taliesin burrows into Liam’s neck, playfully purring and intentionally tickling him. Liam giggles, the sound filling Taliesin with joy. He seeks out Ivan’s gaze and mewls at him, asking without words for attention.

Ivan chuckles. “Oh you’re going to be a hand full.”

And there it is, the concession to future possibilities. Taliesin grins, and bites Liam, who keens, arching further into him. Taliesin can just see the tent in Liam’s jeans. Responsive indeed.

“A little more Treasure?” Ivan asks. “We have only a small amount of time. Any minute someone could come in, see you trapped between us, flushed and desperate.”

Liam takes in a shaky breath, assessing the question and his own desires. Ivan is a warm weight behind him, and Taliesin a delightful mix of the unexpected before him. Trapped indeed.

He nods.

Ivan grasps Liam’s neck loosely and clearly speaks to Taliesin.

“Bite him.”

Taliesin pulls down Liam’s t-shirt collar, and sinks into the meat of his shoulder. Liam cries out, but Taliesin continues. He’s been instructed, commanded to perform, and it’s so delicious to obey. He nips and bites and pours energy into every inch of Liam he can reach. Then Ivan grabs his hand tightly and places it on Liam’s hardness, squeezing. Liam moans, loud and unrestrained, the sound shoots strait to Taliesin’s cock and suddenly he’s tugging at Liam’s zipper, needs to touch more, needs to taste Liam.

“No,” Ivan barks. Taliesin scoffs, incensed. So Ivan reaches down and squeezes Taliesin’s wrists tightly, almost painfully. “You haven’t earned that yet.”

Taliesin huffs, conceding, but Liam whines.

“You bastard stop teasing,” and it’s clearly aimed at Ivan. He’s still aware, still present enough to sound like himself, Taliesin’s presence and their location keeping him more aware than usual.

Ivan directly answers his challenge by peeling Liam away from Taliesin by his neck, careful enough to not gag him but rough enough that he falls back with a soft “oomph.” Then he chokes him again, shoving a hand into Liam’s jeans, drawing him out. Ivan stokes him mercilessly, keeping his head restrained and hissing into his ear.

“Soon I’m going to tie you up treasure, no jacket, just rope and skin. I’m going to tell Taliesin what to do to you. Make him dance like a puppet, and you will beg for me, for my hand. And if he pleases me, I will let him have you. But only if he performs well. Because you’re mine Liam. Your pleasure is mine, your tears are mine, and you will come by my hand only when I let you!”

And he’s coming, of course he is, swept away by the fierce possessiveness branded into the side of his neck, and the raw, hungry desire coming from Taliesin as he whimpers, frantically rubbing himself through his jeans.

“Get something to clean him up,” Ivan tells Taliesin. Ivan somehow manages to tip Liam over the edge when he doesn’t expect it, so he’s disoriented and limp. But he always takes care of him and has mastered reading Liam’s body language when he’s like this. Before he has a chance to gather himself, Taliesin is suddenly closer, his head bowed in difference, mouth open in offering.

Ivan chuckles. “You’re insatiable.” He gathers Liam’s come before shoving his fingers into Taliesin’s mouth. It’s filthy, dirty, to watch Taliesin suck his cum greedily from Ivan’s fingers. Whatever trace of spit and spend left on his hand ends up in Taliesin’s bright blue hair, as Ivan wipes the moisture onto his head and then grabs his jaw, forcing eye contact.

“We will talk about this later,” he says sternly. And then, softer, “I’ve always wondered what you look like all blissed out.”

Taliesin takes a deep breath and whines, nuzzling into Ivan’s hand, so Ivan pets him briefly, giving a last perfunctory pat before withdrawing.

“Did that just happen?” Liam laughs awkwardly, still leaning heavily into Ivan, savoring the last few moments of touch while the after effects of his orgasm slowly leave his body. Ivan shushes him and starts a low hum, so Liam closes his eyes and just relaxes. He feels Taliesin’s hands tuck him away, and then the comforting weight of his head in his lap. They lay there together, Liam guesses it’s so Ivan and Taliesin can get control of their rather obvious erections before the studio fills with people. The moment of closeness suits him just fine.

They separate just in time as a stream of voices filters through the quiet, and Taliesin hastily retreats, leaving Liam to stare down at the piles of abandoned letters, Ivan a quiet presence at his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The suggestions really helped <3 
> 
> Suggestions+shower me with praise=more fic :)
> 
> I mean hey, a new story every 4 days is totally sustainable right? Lolz
> 
> Somehow this has less substance than the other 2 but I'm still happy with it.


End file.
